learn to fly
by Lilli89
Summary: Kelly Severide und Erin Lindsay gründen ihre erste, eigene Familie. Doch auch die Vergangenheit schläft nicht...
1. Chapter 1

„Warum redest du nie darüber?"  
Ungläubig sah Kelly seine Freundin an, die sich von ihm abwandte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

„Erin, wir sind jetzt seit über einem Jahr zusammen. Wir leben in einer Wohnung. So wie es auf deine Kindheit oder deine Teenagerzeit zu sprechen kommt, machst du komplett zu. Was ist denn so schlimm, dass man nicht darüber sprechen kann?"

Nervös strich sie ihre langen Haare hinter das Ohr, widmete sich dann wieder der Zubereitung des Essens.

Doch Severide ließ nicht locker. Behutsam tastete er sich von hinten an sie heran, weshalb sie ihn abschüttelte, anschließend lautstark das Messer bei Seite legte.

„Ich bin auch immer ehrlich", sprach er verletzt, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
Irgendwann musste sie es ihm sagen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf.

„Kelly, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jetzt alles erzählen möchte."

Aber er ließ nicht locker.

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen", betonte er wiederholt, weshalb sie resignierend die Augen schloss. Jetzt war er offenbar gekommen. Der Moment, indem sie es aussprechen musste.  
Sie wandte sich von ihrem Freund ab, nahm auf einem der Hochstühle in der Küche Platz.

„Versprich mir etwas", setzte sie ihn unter Druck, traute sich aber nicht Kelly in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser nickte verstehend.

„Die Sache bleibt unter uns. Ich möchte nicht, dass es in einer Woche deine komplette Wache weiß."  
Er erhob Zeige und Mittelfinger zum Schwur. Erin stöhnte, bevor sie zu reden begann.

„Voight ist nicht mein leiblicher Vater. Ich habe vier Jahre auf der Straße gelebt, bevor ich zu ihm gekommen bin. Meine Jugend war nicht einfach."

Geschockt sah Kelly seine Freundin an, setzte sich aber ihr gegenüber, um ihren Worten zu lauschen. Damit hatte der junge Lieutenant nicht gerechnet.  
Als Erin realisierte, dass er Mitgefühl für ihre Geschichte zeigte, setzte sie fort.

„Meine Mutter ist drogenabhängig. Mein Vater war im Knast, seitdem ich denken kann. Raubüberfälle, Beschaffungskriminalität. Das komplette Programm. Ich habe ihn nie richtig kennen gelernt. Mit 10 musste ich zum ersten Mal für meine Ma dealen. Ab da ging es dann immer weiter bergab. Ich fing an Marihuana zu rauchen, wurde selbst abhängig. Mit 14 bin ich bereits 5 Mal festgenommen wurden. Irgendwann ist meine Mutter aus dem Therapieprogramm rausgeflogen, nachdem ich auf der Straße und in Notunterkünften groß geworden bin. Sie kam nicht mehr nach Hause. Danach sollte ich endgültig ins Heim. Ich bin immer wieder abgehauen, bis ich selbst obdachlos war. Ich habe unter Brücken geschlafen, geklaut, gedealt, bin mit Freunden irgendwo eingestiegen, bis ich bei Festnahmen auf Voight traf."  
Sie sah auf den Boden, während Kelly sie bestürzt musterte.

„Ich habe für Hank als Zuträger gearbeitet. Später hat Voight die Sozialarbeiterin von der Fürsorge bequatscht. Seine Frau und er haben mich bei sich aufgenommen. Da war ich 15. Er hat mich richtig hart behandelt, aber im Nachhinein war es genau das was ich brauchte, damit mein Leben wieder in geregelte Bahnen verlief."  
Erins Stimme zitterte. Es war eines dieser finsteren Kapitel, über die sie sehr selten sprach.  
Kelly strich über ihren Arm.

„Ich kam auf diese katholische Mädchenschule. Anfangs war es in Ordnung, bis einige Mitschüler über Dritte von meiner Vergangenheit erfuhren. Es wurde die Hölle auf Erden. Aber ich habe es durchgestanden, war einfach zu stolz. Ich hätte Hank nie davon erzählt. Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Mit 20 bin ich zur Polizei gegangen, habe mich ausbilden lassen. Entweder gut oder schlecht. Etwas dazwischen gab es für mich nicht mehr. Über Voights Beziehungen bin ich in seiner Einheit gelandet."

Severide nickte verstehend.

„Wann hast du deine Mum zum letzten Mal gesehen?"  
Lindsey lächelte traurig, schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Vor zehn Jahren, schlafend in Pappkartons vorm Supermarkt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt."  
Erin traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ohne Voight wäre ich jetzt nicht hier."  
Kelly nickte ihr ernst zu.

„Für mich war er der Vater, den ich nie hatte."  
Ihre Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes.

„Vor zwei Monaten traf ich diesen Teenager. Ihr Name war Nadia. Straßenkind, kein fester Wohnsitz. Die Arme komplett zerstochen. Kein freier Platz vor lauter Einstichstellen. Jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden wie sie sehe, fühle ich mich an damals zurück erinnert. Sie war wie die 14 jährige Erin, die von einem Tag zum anderen lebte. Und das tut weh."

Sie weinte leise, weshalb Kelly sie wortlos in seine Arme nahm.  
Er wiegte sie leicht hin und her, während sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

„Es war hart so aufzuwachsen", stellte Erin kurz darauf fest, nachdem sie sich schniefend von ihm löste.

„Ich möchte diesen Fehler meiner Mum später nicht wiederholen", stellte sie fest und musste sich dabei scharf auf die Zunge beißen.

Severide sah sie verständnisvoll an, obwohl er kaum ahnte, was es mit dieser Aussage auf sich hatte.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Wann wenn nicht jetzt? Eigentlich wollte sie es ihm schon viel eher mitteilen.

„Kelly, ich…muss dir etwas sagen."  
Der Lieutenant, der nichts Gutes erahnte, sah sie verwundert an, während sie seine Hand griff.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Verdattert starrte er sie an, bis sich seine geschockte Miene zu einem breiten Grinsen wandelte.

„Seit wann? Ich meine…?"

„Achte Woche", flüsterte Erin, während sie aus ihrer Hosentasche ein viel sagendes Ultraschallbild holte und beide anschließend in einem tiefen Kuss versanken.

Erin musste trotz ihrer Tränen lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier nun die deutsche Version meiner Story. Viel Spaß :)

CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF

*Flash back*

„Wie soll ich ihm das denn je erklären?"

Seit einer viertel Stunde hockte Erin weinend in Voights Büro, dem allmählich die Taschentücher ausgingen.

Im Gegensatz zu Kelly, der noch nichts von den Neuigkeiten wusste, trug Hank die Nachricht mit Fassung. Auch wenn er es genau wie Erin nicht als das passende Timing erachtete.

Aber andererseits: Gab es den passenden Moment überhaupt?

„Erin, genau wie mir. Hey, das ist nicht der Untergang der Welt. Du hast die besten Voraussetzungen."

Voight nahm sie in die Arme, lächelte sie dann aufmunternd an.

„Das mit dem Baby kommt extrem unpassend. Im Job läuft alles gut. Ich bin endlich dort angekommen, wo ich hin wollte. Mit einem Kind sind das doch ganz andere Voraussetzungen."

Hank seufzte, ehe er ihr das letzte Taschentuch entgegen reichte.

Normalerweise war es nicht Erins Art in Tränen auszubrechen. Schon gar nicht vor Voight. Aber an diesem Novembermorgen brach alles über ihr herein.

„Hör mal."

Hank legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, was sie zwang ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Für ein Kind gibt es keinen richtigen oder falschen Augenblick. Du bist jetzt 27. Du hast einen festen Job, diese ganze Scheiße hinter dir gelassen. Wo sind deine Zweifel? Den Wurm kriegen wir hier auch noch groß. Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, bin ich auch noch da."

Lindsay atmete tief ein und aus, ehe ihr Blick auf das Ultraschallbild auf Voights Schreibtisch fiel.

„Kelly ist Lieutenant bei der Feuerwehr, ich werde dafür bezahlt, dass ich Dealer überführe, Verbrechen aufkläre. Wir haben beide extrem gefährliche Jobs. Das nennst du die besten Voraussetzungen?"

„Aha, dann sind also alle Cops und Feuerwehrleute in den Vereinigten Staaten kinderlos", schlussfolgerte Hank ironisch, während er die Stirn in Falten legte.

Lindsey verzog das Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse.

„Das ist es nicht nur. Ich habe mir immer geschworen, nie eigene Kinder zu haben, weil ich Angst hatte, genauso wie meine Mutter zu enden. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das überhaupt kann. Ich meine, wir reden hier von einem kleinen Menschen. Bei meiner verkorksten Kindheit."

Hank lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, taxierte sie eindringlich.

„Deine Mutter war drogenabhängig. Allein. Ihr seid zu zweit. Ihr steht fest im Leben. Du hast aus deinen Fehlern gelernt. Warum zweifelst du an dir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kommt alles so plötzlich."

Hank lächelte.

„Das wird schon. Die ersten Monate bleibst du zu Hause und danach wird sich ein guter Babysitter finden. Ich sehe da überhaupt kein Problem. Zur Not stellen wir hier einen Laufstall rein", grinste er, was Erin trotz ihrer Tränen ein sanftes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Mach dir erst mal keinen Kopf. Wichtig ist, dass du die nächsten Wochen heil überstehst", griff er neben sich und schnappte nach einer kugelsicheren Weste.

„Ab dem 4. Monat übernimmst du den Schreibtischjob. Und bis dahin wird die hier dein täglicher Begleiter", deutete er auf die Weste.

„Wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen."

Erin nickte ernst.

„Danke Dad."

Hank sah sie selbstverständlich an.

Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal, ehe sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Sagst du bescheid, sobald du weißt, was es wird?"

Erin nickte, wischte sich die Tränen weg, ehe sie zur Tür lief. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns am Hafen. Der Deal zwischen Parker und Gavin ist bestätigt."

Während die restlichen Detectives ausrückten starrte Jay noch einmal auf schmunzelnd auf Erins mittlerweile Fußball großen Bauch.

Sie war im achten Monat schwanger und zu ihrem Leidwesen an den Schreibtisch verbannt wurden. Hank wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Zu wichtig war es ihm, dass seine Pflegetochter ein gesundes Baby zur Welt bringen konnte, damit sie endlich die Erfüllung fand, die ihr in der Kindheit und Jugend nicht gegönnt war.

„Viel Glück euch beiden", zwinkerte Jay und deutete auf ihre Erhebung, ehe er nach seinen Sachen schnappte. In wenigen Tagen würde Lindsay endgültig in den Schwangerschaftsurlaub gehen.

„Bis nachher", deutete er Voight an, ehe er den Raum verlies. Dieser blieb mit Erin zurück, schmunzelte.

„Das wird eine toughe Lady", merkte er an und fuhr ihr liebevoll über den Bauch.

Erin verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie tritt sehr viel. Zumindest heute."

„Das wird schon werden."

„Im Vergleich zum Anfang bin ich erstaunlich ruhig. Seitdem Kelly davon weiß, ist es leichter."

Hank nickte, schielte dann nach draußen.

„Wann holt er dich ab?"

„In 5 Minuten."

„Das ist heute aber eine Ausnahme, weil er von außerhalb kommt. Du weißt, dass ich hier drinnen keine Beziehungen mag."

Erin nickte.

Voight wollte gerade aufstehen, als Erin ihn zurück hielt.

„Dad? Ich weiß, dass ich dir niemals für alles danken kann. Aber Kelly und ich haben uns zu etwas entschieden."

Verwirrt blickte Voight zurück, setzte sich dann wieder an seinen Platz.

„Für den Fall, dass uns etwas passiert, möchten wir fragen, ob es möglich wäre, wenn du ihr Pate wirst? Großvater bist du eh", fragte Lindsay was Voight mit einem bestätigenden Nicken befürwortete.

„Ja, sicher. Warum nicht?"

Erin beugte sich nach vorn, um Hank zu umarmen.

„Danke für alles."

„Nicht der Rede Wert, Kind."

Schon im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein freudestrahlender Kelly schaute um die Ecke.

„Na, ich wollte meine zwei Damen abholen", kam er zu Erins Schreibtisch, beugte sich nach unten und drückte kurz entschlossen einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch.

Hinter seinem Rücken zauberte er Erins Lieblingseiscreme hervor.

Hank sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Na, dann macht euch einen schönen Abend. Und genießt die Zeit zu zweit. Die ist schneller vorbei als ihr denken könnt."

„Danke, Hank."

Severide half seiner Freundin in den Mantel, legte ihr beim gehen den Arm um die Schultern, ehe die zwei nach draußen verschwanden…


End file.
